A Hundred Days Of Gwyllion
by TanukiRaccoon
Summary: A drabble a day for a hundred days, dedicated to my dear friend Gwyllion. COMPLETE.
1. Days 1 to 25

Day One

"Faster!" Naruto shrieked as he waved his arms eagerly. "Faster, 'Tachi!"

Itachi smirked before moving faster. The seven year old listened to the giggling of the five year old in the washing basket behind him as he dragged the basket around the lawn. Naruto flapped his arms again, shrieking in delight.

Itachi finally stopped and whirled to face Naruto. Naruto scrambled to his feet and launched himself out of the basket into Itachi's arms. Itachi went flying back to the ground, tightening his grip on the tiny blond boy.

"Thank you, 'Tachi," Naruto said seriously. "You my best fwiend."

"You too, Naru, you too."

Day Two

"No fair!" Naruto wailed. "I'uka-sensei! No fair!"

"Oh, hush, Naruto," the man scolded as he gave him a slight push towards the other students. "I can't control how fast you grow!"

"But I don' wanna be short!" Naruto cried. "S'not fair!"

Naruto stomped back to stand beside the other students, ignoring their giggles. He pouted, arms crossed over his chest.

An arm wrapped around his shoulders suddenly, and Naruto was drawn in close to a warm chest. He leant against the other child, hiding his face in his best friend's neck.

"I like that you're short, dobe," a voice whispered in his ear. "You fit perfectly in my arms."

Day Three

Naruto couldn't suppress the soft whimpers that slipped from his lips. He clutched his blanket tighter as his eyes screwed up, trying to shut out the oppressive darkness that was pouring in around him, suffocating him.

"Naruto?"

Naruto almost sobbed in relief when a light came on. He looked up from his mattress on the floor to his friend who was peering over the edge of the bed.

Gaara took one look at the tears on his best friend's face before he dropped off the bed and slipped into Naruto's sleeping bag with him. He held him close as Naruto clutched him tight.

"It's so dark!" Naruto sobbed. "I don' like it!"

Gaara turned over and dug under his bed until he found a torch. He flipped it on and reached up to turn off the lamp before slipping back down into Naruto's embrace.

"There," he mumbled as he set the torch down. "Better?"

"Thank you, Gaara," Naruto whispered as he cuddled closer to Gaara. "Thank you."

Day Four

Kiba peeked over the edge of the bed. Wrapped up in blankets, face fevered and red, Shino looked miserable. He didn't even have his glasses on.

"Hi," Kiba whispered. Shino groaned.

"'Lo, Kiba," he mumbled. "Why are you here?"

"To see you," Kiba said and tilted his head to the side. "How you feeling?"

"Terrible," Shino croaked. "Cold."

Kiba didn't hesitate. He scrambled up onto the bed and crawled in with Shino. He held his friend close, even as Shino tried to push him away.

"'m sick," he mumbled. Kiba hugged him harder.

"Don't care," Kiba whispered fiercely. "I don't care."

Day Five

Sasuke had been associated with lots of colours in his life. The white of his skin; pale and unblemished as porcelain. The black of his eyes; as deep as a bottomless pit. The blue sheen of his hair, that appeared to be a trick of the light; there one second and gone the next. Lots of colours.

"Red!" Naruto chirped happily after Sasuke asked him what his favourite colour was. "I like red!"

"Why?" Sasuke asked with a frown. "Why red?"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's head and pulled him close until they were only inches apart. "Because you're eyes have red in them."

Sasuke blushed Naruto's favourite colour.

Day Six

Neji frowned when he saw a redhead duck around a corner. He knew who it was, of course. His best friend, who had been avoiding him for the last week.

Neji was sick of it. Gaara was his best and only friend. Gaara was _his. _His adorable little friend. Gaara couldn't leave him, couldn't make new friends! He was Neji's!

Neji took off after the other child, and managed to find him hiding in a secluded area. By the time Gaara realized he was there it was too late for him to run.

"Neji," he mumbled, staring at his feet.

Neji scowled. "Gaara, why are you hiding?" he demanded. "Don't you want to be my friend anymore?"

Gaara's head shot up and his eyes widened. "Course I do," he whispered. "But... every time I'm near you, I hurt..."

"Hurt?" Neji wrapped his arms around his friend, concerned. "How?"

"My heart," Gaara hid his face in Neji's neck. "My heart thumps so much until it hurts."

Neji smiled into Gaara's hair as he clutched him tight.

"Me too," he whispered. "But I can make it better."

Gaara's head tilted up and Neji smiled again and leaned in to press a kiss to Gaara's soft lips.

Day Seven

"Meow! ...Meow!"

Sasuke's eye twitched as he watched his moronic best friend smile up at him. Someone had given Naruto a headband with a pair of cat's ears on it, along with a fake tail. Now he was pretending to be a cat.

"Go away," Sasuke muttered as he shuffled away from his friend. Naruto followed with another small mew. "Stop it, dobe!"

"Meow!" Naruto butted his head against Sasuke's hand until the other boy gave in with a sigh. He rubbed Naruto's head, scratching him lightly on the scalp.

To his great surprise, Naruto began to _purr. _Startled, Sasuke scratched harder, and couldn't help but smile as Naruto collapsed into a boneless heap at his feet, pushing against the hand. Sasuke's other hand drifted down to rub Naruto's stomach, which made the purr even louder.

Sasuke decided he would ask his parents for some cat's ears and a tail, so that whenever Naruto came over they could play his new favourite game.

Day Eight

"'Tachi..."

Itachi looked down at the small child tugging on his hand. Bright blue eyes gazed up at him in confusion as the child held out a tube to him.

"What's lube?" Naruto asked innocently. Itachi's eyes widened as he stared at the tube in Naruto's hand. "It says it's st'awbewwy flavoured!"

"Give me that!" the older boy snatched the lube away from the child, ignoring the hurt look on Naruto's face. He tossed it into a passing trolley, glad it went unnoticed by the frazzled housewife pushing it.

"But 'Tachi!" Naruto whined as Itachi began to drag him away. "I like st'awbewwies!"

"Come on," Itachi growled as he dragged Naruto off in search of his mother. "I'll get mother to buy you some."

"Yay! Thanks, 'tachi!"

Day Nine

At a small table at the very back of the kindergarten, a tiny redhead child happily played with his finger-paints. His happiness was not obvious on his face, in fact, only a scowl was visible, but his eyes were alight with joy as he splashed his various colours all over the page.

He always played alone. No one wanted to sit near the odd boy who would glare at you if you spilt paint. No one wanted to be near him, when he hissed at anyone who wasted paint.

A chair scraped next to Gaara, and he looked up to see a pale black-haired child sitting down next to him. He blinked at the other boy – Sai, if he remembered correctly – and watched as he dipped his fingers carefully into the pink paint. Sai didn't say a word, he just began to paint.

Gaara went back to his own work. Neither of them spoke as they painted, until one of the carers called them in for lunch. Sai smiled at Gaara and handed over his painting before heading off. Gaara stared after him before looking down at the paper.

It was Sai and him, sitting together at the table, painting.

Gaara smiled.

Day Ten

The little blond boy cried softly as people continued to pass him by. Parents drew their children away from the scruffy child. Sensing their parents dislike, the children looked down their noses at the boy. This made Naruto cry harder.

"Why are you crying?"

Naruto peeked up at the older boy standing in front of him. He had dark blue hair and skin of almost the same shade.

"No one likes me," Naruto whispered as he stared down at his hands. "I has no friends."

The other boy sat behind him and watched the people go past. "Neither do I."

Naruto stared at the odd boy before he smiled widely.

"Will you be my friend?" Naruto whispered. "My name's Naruto."

The boy grinned, sharp teeth flashing. "My name's Kisame."

"Friends then, Kisame!"

Day Eleven

"Ne, Sasuke! You're really giving this to me?"

Sasuke ran a hand down the smooth silk that covered Naruto's back. The small boy tugged the robe tighter around him as he grinned up at his friend.

"Yes," Sasuke murmured as his hand danced down Naruto's arm until it reached his skin. "Silk feels nice. I like to touch it."

"Me too!" Naruto chirped. "So nice!"

"Yes," Sasuke whispered as he pulled Naruto close, burying his face into soft gold hair. "So soft."

"It is," Naruto agreed as he touched the silk. Sasuke pressed a quick kiss to Naruto's head.

"I wasn't talking about the silk, dobe."

Day Twelve

Iruka smiled as he watched his students paint and decorate their plain white masks. He watched as they stuck glitter and feathers all over them. They were all so happy and quiet.

"Sasuke! Give it back!"

Maybe not all of them.

Iruka moved through the classroom to the back table where Sasuke Uchiha was clutching an obnoxious red and orange mask that was clearly not his. In front of him, making grabby hands at the taller boy, was Naruto Uzumaki, classic troublemaker.

"I'uka-sensei!" Naruto shouted. "Make him give it back!"

"Sasuke," Iruka sighed. "Why did you take Naruto's mask?"

"He can't wear it," Sasuke said with a frown. Naruto stomped his foot.

"Why not?" he shouted. "I made it!"

"Because," Sasuke snapped. "I don't like it when you cover your face!"

Naruto stared at his friend for a moment before he grinned and launched forward, hugging Sasuke around the waist.

"Ne, Sasuke! I like your face too!"

Iruka shook his head before retreating to the front of the classroom again.

Day Thirteen

Naruto buried his face in his pillow as the thunder crashed outside his window again. Sobbing softly, he curled up into a tighter ball, wishing the sounds would just stop!

"Naruto?"

Naruto sat up with a light gasp as his door burst over. His Papa stood in the door, dressing gown wrapped tightly around his body. Naruto's chin trembled as Kyuubi made his way across the room, and at the next clap of thunder Naruto cried out, standing up on his bed and leaping into Kyuubi's arms.

"Shh, baby, I got you," Kyuubi whispered as he sunk down onto the bed. "I'll protect you from the thunder."

"Papa always protects me," Naruto whispered. Kyuubi simply held him tighter.

Day Fourteen

Bright hair that fell in spikes. Beautiful, jewel coloured eyes. Short stature.

Naruto and Gaara matched.

They were best friends. Always together. People began to think they were related. They took one look at the messy hair and bright eyes and assume they had to at least be cousins.

Gaara didn't mind. He liked thinking of Naruto as his brother. And Naruto didn't mind, because he liked thinking of Gaara as _his_ brother.

However, it began to get annoying when people would not approach Naruto out of fear of his brother's death glare. Or when people refused to speak to Gaara because of Naruto's loud obnoxious behaviour.

Sasuke and Neji weren't afraid to get close. And both children accepted the others counterparts.

Sasuke and Neji were often considered cousins. They understood.

Day Fifteen

Naruto giggled as he bounced up and down on the bed. Sasuke didn't giggle – but he did smile in happiness. The bed was large enough for the two children to bounce around on without hitting each other.

"Naruto!"

Naruto winced and stopped bouncing as his father glared at them from the door.

"Papa!" Naruto cowered behind Sasuke. "I... Papa..."

"What have we told you about bouncing on the bed?" Kyuubi asked with a scowl. Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but a loud bang cut him off as the bathroom door flew open and Minato rushed into the room.

"Ok, Naruto!" he grinned. "Now, if you put- oh shi- damn."

"Minato! What did I tell you about corrupting the children!"

Day Sixteen

Kakashi frowned at the sweets Obito was waving eagerly in his face.

"No," he said and looked away. "I already told you I don't like sweets."

"But Kakashi!"

"No," Kakashi turned and began to walk towards the park. "I'm going to see Iruka."

The silver-haired boy still had a slight frown on his face as he reached his younger friend.

"Kakashi!" Iruka smiled sweetly up at him. The smile faded as soon as he saw Kakashi's face. "What's wrong?"

"Obito," Kakashi said with a slight shrug. "He's trying to force sweets on me."

"And you don't like sweets?" Iruka asked with another smile. Kakashi shook his head. "All sweets?"

"All the sweets I've tried," Kakashi shrugged. Iruka's smile grew wider.

Iruka reached up and rested his hands on Kakashi's shoulders before leaning up to peck him lightly on the lips. Kakashi's eyes widened and Iruka moved back.

"There," he said with a smile. "Was that too sweet?"

"No," Kakashi whispered with his own smile. "Just sweet enough."

Day Seventeen

Itachi watched as the other students were kicked out of the library for being so noisy. It served them right, in his opinion. It was lunchtime, and he didn't want to have to listen to morons the whole time.

He looked around his empty table with a slight sigh and closed his eyes briefly. Yes, he was grateful that he was so smart, but it was lonely being a genius sometimes.

"Excuse me..."

The small voice came from a very young child who stood beside Itachi's table. He had a large book in his arms, one that looked beyond his years. He gazed up at Itachi through grey-tinged white eyes.

"Can I sit here?"

Itachi nodded, and the boy sat next to him, opening his book up and beginning to read. Itachi eyed him for a moment before returning to his own book.

After lunch was over, Itachi closed his book and looked at the child. The boy smiled at him.

"I'm Neji," he whispered.

"Itachi."

"Same time tomorrow?" Neji asked hopefully. Itachi nodded and Neji smiled before leaving.

Itachi was looking forward to tomorrow.

Day Eighteen

Minato wasn't a weakling, not by a long short. But he was rather short, with chubby tan cheeks and short stubby legs. He had a bright, easy-going attitude and a wide smile to match. His shining blue eyes always looked up each new day with hope and anticipation.

He wasn't a weakling. But when you're severely outnumbered, anyone's a weakling.

It was the second time that week the bullies had found him. Minato stared at them all with wide, confused eyes. He had no idea why they kept picking on him.

"Hey! Get away from him!"

Minato's smile was back, and had increased tenfold. The bullies, willing to pick on one short, sweet child, did _not _want to face Minato's best friend.

Kyuubi wrapped an arm around Minato's shoulders, drawing him close against his side. Minato snuggled up to him happily, grateful for the protection and extra body warmth on the cold day.

"Thanks, Kyuu!" he chirped as the bullies vanished. Kyuubi glared after them with ruby red eyes and pressed a kiss to Minato's forehead.

"No problem."

Day Nineteen

"Arr!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes once more as Naruto leapt past him, waving his cardboard sword as he chased an invisible pirate across the room. The little blond continued to attack his unseen foe, leaping and dodging dramatically. At last he 'killed' his enemy, and with a running start, leapt up onto the bed with Sasuke.

"Did ya see?" Naruto asked, eyes sparkling. "I won!"

"Hn," Sasuke flipped to the next page in his book, bored. "Well done."

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined as he shook Sasuke's shoulders. "You gots ta play with me!"

"Why?"

"Because you're the damsel in distress I have to save!"

Sasuke glared up at Naruto before rolling over to show him his back. Naruto plastered himself to Sasuke's back, hugging him tight.

"Please, Sasuke!" he begged. "I wanna play with you!"

"I'm not a girl," Sasuke muttered. Naruto held him tight for a moment before he sat up, grinning.

"Ok! You can be the Prince I have ta save!"

"...Hn?"

"Yeah, and I has to save you from the bad pirates!"

"Hn... ok, dobe," Sasuke spun around and pinned Naruto to the bed. "And when the pirate rescues the Prince he receives the prince's hand in marriage."

"Ok!"

Day Twenty

Sasuke had grown up behind bubble-wrap.

It wasn't made of plastic; it was made of glares and bottled up feelings. It was maintained by his Uchiha façade, trained from birth. He kept everyone away from him, not liking to socialize with other people.

Until Naruto Uzumaki came along.

Naruto was bright, happy and lovable. He was beloved by all he met him, but he chose to latch onto the dark, gloomy Uchiha child that hated everyone. Sasuke had been annoyed and cruel at first, but eventually, Naruto kept popping Sasuke's bubble-wrap until the child was exposed.

And Sasuke couldn't be happier.

Day Twenty One

From teddy bears to race cars. From board games to video games. Sasuke Uchiha always received his brother's old toys. He had a huge box filled with them, along with the new ones his parent's bought him.

But there was one thing Sasuke was never allowed to have. Never allowed to touch. Barely allowed to look at.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Soft golden hair, peachy tan skin, sapphire eyes. Naruto was adorable and beautiful.

And Sasuke wasn't allowed to touch him.

Naruto was his big brother's best friend. The short blond was always with Itachi, wrapped up in his arms or holding his hand. Everyone had become used to the sight of the little Uzumaki curled up in Itachi's lap, sometimes sleeping, sometimes playing with Itachi's hair.

He was the one toy Itachi never gave up.

Day Twenty Two

"No!"

Gaara glared up at his older sister, who stared back down at him in exasperation.

"Come on, Gaara," she cooed. "Swimming is fun!"

"No!" Gaara shouted again. "Gonna drown!"

"I won't let you drown!" Temari promised. "Now, come on."

"No!"

Temari groaned in frustration as Gaara stared out across the swimming pool. He wasn't going to learn how to swim. He would drown if he got in the water.

Something to the left caught his eye, and Gaara stared in wonder as he watched a child a couple of years older than him cut through the water. He moved effortlessly, his long dark hair floating around him like a cloud. He paused when he saw Gaara and angled towards him. As he got closer, Gaara couldn't look away from his pale eyes.

"Hi," the other boy said with a small smile. "Are you coming in? Wanna play together?"

Gaara nodded quickly and without thinking jumped straight into the water. He wanted to be closer to the other child.

All at once, the water closed in on him. He waved his arms wildly, screwing his eyes closed. _This _was why he didn't want to get in!

Arms wrapped around him, dragging him to the surface. Gaara gasped in air, clutching to the person holding him.

"That was stupid," the boy observed as he dragged Gaara into the shallow water. "You can't swim, can you?"

"No," Gaara muttered. The boy smiled at him, arms still holding him tight.

"I'll teach you," he said. "I'm Neij."

"G-Gaara..."

Day Twenty Three

"Penis!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he whirled to stare at his cousin, who gave him a creepy smile.

"What did you say, Sai?" he asked. Sai's smile grew.

"Penis!" he repeated. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"You learnt a new word?"

"Yes," he said. "Penis!"

"Penis?"

Sasuke's head whipped down to where his best friend sat on the ground. Naruto smiled sweetly up at him.

"No," Sasuke said firmly. "You can't say that."

"No?" Naruto asked. "Why?"

"Because!" Sasuke snapped as he sat down next to Naruto and covered his ears. He glared at Sai. "Don't corrupt him!"

Sai just smiled down at them.

Day Twenty Four

Naruto was so excited. He was at a magic show his Daddy had taken him to, and there were lots of people there.

And the magician had picked _him _to come up on stage!

Naruto hurried as fast as his little legs could carry him, without running. Daddy said never run.

The magician smiled at him and pulled out a hat. He handed it to Naruto.

"So, what's your name, son?" the man asked. Naruto grinned.

"Naruto!" he chirped. He looked into the hat. "Hey... s'empty!"

"Yes, it is!" The man said. He held the microphone out to Naruto. "Now, Naruto, if I tap my wand against the hat, will you say the magic words?"

"Sure," Naruto grinned and stared at the hat. The magician tapped the hat twice, and looked at Naruto, who leaned forward to the microphone.

"Please and thank you."

As the audience laughed, Naruto sought out his father's face. Minato was beaming up at him, which made Naruto beam back.

His Daddy was proud. That's all that mattered.

Day Twenty Five

It hurt. It hurt a lot.

Tears rolled down chubby cheeks as the small blond child sitting on the ground clutching his knee wailed. He had been hurrying on his way to see his best friend, and he had been running. Daddy always said he shouldn't run, but Naruto had been so excited to see Sasuke that he couldn't resist running.

But then he fell.

And skinned his knee.

And it hurt. A lot.

Naruto rubbed one eye as he sniffled. He was all alone, with a bleeding knee. Naruto felt so scared.

Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Naruto was drawn into a firm chest. He cuddled up to Sasuke, wailing louder as the other child rocked him back and forth.

"I've got you, dobe," Sasuke whispered. "Shh, I've got you."

Naruto's tears were now of relief.


	2. Days 26 to 50

Day Twenty Six

Sasuke was so proud of his fort. He had made it himself, using sheets, pillows and pegs. His mother wasn't allowed in. His father wasn't allowed in. Even his brother wasn't allowed in, and Sasuke loved his brother a lot!

"Sasuke! Naruto's here!"

If Sasuke had cat ears, they would have perked up at that. He crawled out of his fort and rushed through his large bedroom, into the hall and down the stairs. He reached the front hall and was met halfway by his best friend.

He wrapped his arms around Naruto, who giggled as he buried his face in Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke!" he chirped. "Yay!'

"Hn," Sasuke clutched Naruto close and ignored his mother's smile. "Come on, dobe."

Sasuke dragged Naruto back to his room. He wouldn't let his parents or his brother in his fort, but Naruto was different.

Naruto was special.

Day Twenty Seven

Minato sighed as he pushed open the door to Naruto's room. His son was curled up on his bed, crying his eyes out into his pillow.

"Naru?" Minato stepped into the room. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Blankie," Naruto whispered. "Want blankie."

"Oh, sweetie," Minato crossed the room and gathered Naruto up in his arms. Naruto curled around him, sobbing softly. "Your blankie is at Sasuke's! He's bringing it with him tomorrow."

"Blankie..." Naruto whimpered. Minato stroked Naruto's back softly. He had feared this – Naruto still couldn't sleep without his favourite blanket.

"Shh," Minato hopped onto the bed and made himself comfortable, Naruto still cradled against his chest. "I got you."

Naruto clutched tight to him and Minato whispered words of nonsense to him. Minato mumbled to himself, feeling slightly sleepy. After fifteen minutes he looked down and smiled as he saw Naruto was fast asleep.

Maybe Naruto didn't need his blanket. But Minato sleeping with Naruto every night was not a perfect solution. Kyuubi would call it 'clingy.'

Minato snorted and hugged his son tighter. He'd love to have Naruto with him every night. Of course, they wouldn't, for Naruto's sake. Kyuubi kept saying so. Still, Minato would love to have their cherub sleep in their bed every now and then...

And he knew Kyuubi would too.

Day Twenty Eight

Iruka watched with wide eyes as Kakashi tugged at his hair irritably. The older child was pouting slightly as he pulled at the silvery locks, clearly upset about something.

"Kashi?" Iruka scooted along the couch closer to his friend. "What's wrong?"

"My hair," Kakashi muttered. "It's grey."

Iruka shook his own chocolate-coloured hair before smiling at Kakashi. He reached up and ran a hand through his friend's pale hair, giggling as the soft strands ran over his hand.

"I like your hair," Iruka said with another sweet smile. "It's like starlight."

Kakashi blinked, turning to give Iruka his full attention. Iruka smiled up at him in his sweet, dorky way, and Kakashi melted.

"I love you, Iruka!" he cried as he tackled his friend to the couch. Iruka's good mood vanished.

"Get _off, _you pervert!"

Day Twenty Nine

He was always so silent, never speaking. He would either sit and read, or just stare blankly at him.

Itachi Uchiha was a complete mystery to Kisame Hoshigaki.

Even though they were best friends, there was still a lot about Itachi that Kisame didn't understand. Itachi never spoke, so Kisame found the need to fill the void with meaningless chatter. He could never just sit in silence. Of course, someone as silent and quiet as Itachi probably hated that...

"What's wrong?"

Kisame blinked and looked down at his shorter friend, who was regarding him seriously.

"Nothing," Kisame eyed Itachi warily. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're not talking," Itachi ignored Kisame's question completely. "Why aren't you talking?"

"...wh-what?" Kisame stared at his friend. "I thought you didn't like my chatter?"

"No," Itachi looked down at his feet. "I like it when you talk."

Kisame grinned and wrapped an arm around Itachi's shoulders. "Well, then! You see, at lunch today..."

Itachi smiled.

Day Thirty

"Hey, 'Kashi," Iruka mumbled, tugging at Kakashi's arm. "How much money we got?"

Kakashi counted out the coins they had collected on one hand, his lips moving beneath his mask.

"Seventy-two ryo," he mumbled at last. Iruka turned to look at the candy before them. "So... what do you wanna get?"

"Mm, dunno..." Iruka whispered. "It all looks so yummy."

"One day I'll buy you lots of candy," Kakashi promised as he wrapped his arm around Iruka's shoulders. "I'll be rich, and you'll be my wife. And I'll spoil you."

Iruka smiled sweetly up at Kakashi, the scar on his nose crinkling.

"Ok!"

Day Thirty One

"Papa! Papa!"

Kyuubi winced as he heard the back door slam and footsteps slam through the house. Naruto's wails increased in volume as he got closer to Kyuubi's office and the man swung his chair away from the desk, turning to face the door.

Naruto burst through it, tears racing down his cheeks and making them puffy and red. He threw himself straight into Kyuubi's arms and sobbed into his chest.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Kyuubi whispered to his son. Naruto sobbed harder. "Shh, shh, tell me."

"K-Kiba u-used a sq-square word!" Naruto wailed. "He u-used a sq-square word!"

"Oh, sweetie," Kyuubi murmured, trying not to smile at Naruto's version of 'swear word.' "That was wrong of him. Shh, it's ok. I'll tell his mummy."

"His mummy's scawy," Naruto mumbled. He leant back and smiled at Kyuubi. "Thank you, Papa!"

"No problem, my love," Kyuubi pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Now, you know you should never use those words, right?"

"Never," Naruto shook his head. "They're bad words!"

"Yes, they are."

Day Thirty Two

Naruto mumbled softly as he came back to the land of the living. He rubbed his eyes and grumbled, wanting to sleep some more.

Suddenly, he sat bolt upright in his little bed and grabbed his pillow. He lifted it high, his eyes wide in anticipation.

There was nothing there, except for a single tooth.

Naruto's lip quivered and a couple of tears squeezed out of his eyes. He had lost a tooth the day before, and had not told his father because he wanted to see if Kiba was right, and there was no tooth fairy.

And now he had a tooth and no dollar.

Naruto began to cry some more, and the sound brought his father running.

"Naru, what's wrong?" Minato asked as he rushed to his son's side. "What is it?"

"Thewe's no toof faiwy!" Naruto wailed as he clutched at Minato's neck. "I didn' get no dollar!"

Minato looked down at the tooth and then back at his son, thinking how sneaky the boy was.

"That's because you didn't tell me, love," Minato said wisely. "You see, you always have to tell me when you lose a tooth so I can call the tooth fairy and tell her. Understand?"

"So thewe _is _a faiwy?" Naruto whispered. Minato nodded. "I knew it!"

"Come on, baby," Minato stood, shifting Naruto to his hip. "I'll tell Papa to call the tooth fairy while we make pancakes, ok?"

"Ok!"

Day Thirty Three

"Naruto! Stop that!"

Itachi Uchiha flushed slightly as a number of eyes swung towards them. He tugged Naruto's top back down, ignoring the adorable pout the blond gave him.

"But I don' like clothes, 'Tachi," Naruto complained, tugging at his top again. "I want off!"

"Naruto!" Itachi wrapped his arms around the small blond, holding him tight. "If you keep your clothes on all day I'll let you sleep in _my _bed tonight when you sleep over, instead of on the floor, ok?"

"Really? You mean it?" Naruto looked at Itachi with wide eyes. "You pwomise, 'Tachi?"

"I promise, Naruto."

Day Thirty Four

_BANG!_

Shino blinked in surprise as he watched his best friend topple backwards from the glass door he had just run into. Behind him, Hana and Tsume, Kiba's sister and mother, howled with laughter.

Shino hopped off the chair he was sitting on and crossed to open the door. He stepped outside and crouched by Kiba's head, poking his friend in the cheek.

"Ow..." Kiba mumbled. "I hate glass!"

"I don't," Shino murmured as he ran a hand through Kiba's hair – checking for lumps, of course. Kiba glared at him.

"Why not?" he grumbled. "It always hurts me!"

Shino sat down fully and pulled Kiba's head into his lap. He ran both hands through his friend's wild brown hair and tilted his head to the side.

"I like glass because I can see you through it."

Day Thirty Five

"Pow! Pow! Bang!"

Gaara's eye twitched as Kiba and Naruto ran past him again. His blond best friend and Kiba were playing make-believe, and were pretending to be shooting each other.

"Bang!" Kiba pumped his fist in the air. "I got you, Naruto! You're dead!"

"Am not!" Naruto protested. "You missed!"

Kiba rushed right up to Naruto, pointed his fingers at his head and loudly proclaimed: "BANG!"

"Not fair!" Naruto whined. "Not fair!"

"I killed you!"

Gaara frowned as Naruto's chin wobbled, but Kiba didn't seem to notice. He continued to gloat and 'fire' his guns into the air.

"I killed you! I killed you!" Kiba chanted. "I killed you! I ki- ow!"

Kiba went flying to the floor, holding his cheek. Naruto gasped and stared at Gaara, who glared down at Kiba. His fist was still raised from where he had punched the other child on the cheek.

"I killed you," Gaara deadpanned. "Come on, Naruto."

Day Thirty Six

A quick glance around told Gaara that Kankuro was nowhere to be seen. He reached forward and picked up his older brother's new sunglasses and slid them on with a slight giggle. They made everything so dark! He looked around, amazed at what everything looked like when tinged with red.

A cool hand plucked the glasses from his head, and Gaara pouted.

"Neji," he mumbled to his best friend, who carefully set the glasses back where they were. "Give them back!"

"No," Neji wrapped an arm around Gaara and used his free hand to tilt the other boy's chin up. "I like your eyes too much to let you hide them.

The older boy pressed a soft kiss to Gaara's lips, making him blush. Gaara buried his face in Neji's neck.

"I like your eyes too."

Day Thirty Seven

"No!"

Kakashi winced as Naruto screamed in his ear, kicking and flailing wildly. He bounced the small child up and down on his hip, to no avail.

"Don' want 'Kashi!" Naruto screamed. "Wanna hug 'Ruka! 'Ruka!"

"Naruto..." Iruka smiled at the boy, trying to placate him.

"'Ruka!"

With a sigh, Kakashi handed Naruto over. He was a little annoyed that his own Godson would rather be held by his husband than him.

"'Kashi..."

Kakashi looked down in surprise at the tug on his pants, and smiled as Sasuke gazed back up at him.

"Hug?" Sasuke mumbled, looking to the side. Kakashi grinned at the boy's nonchalance about it and picked him up. Sasuke wound his arms around Kakashi's neck, watching as Naruto hugged Iruka equally as tight.

Kakashi smiled into dark hair and felt not so annoyed at his Godson.

Day Thirty Eight

Gaara's chin wobbled as he stared down at the frozen treat, splattered all over the side walk. He had gotten a cookies and cream ice cream, and was very excited about eating it, until he had stumbled and the ice cream had slid straight out of the cone.

Gaara wouldn't cry though. He was a big boy, and big boys didn't cry!

"Oh, did you drop your ice cream?"

Gaara looked up at the pleasant-sounding voice and blinked into pale violet eyes. The older boy smiled softly and held his ice cream out to Gaara.

"My name's Neji. Would you like some of mine?"

Gaara looked down at the cookies and cream ice cream Neji was holding and allowed himself a small smile before he nodded and leaned in to take a lick. Neji's smile grew, and he took his own lick as he wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulders, leading him to a bench.

Gaara's ice cream lay forgotten and melting on the ground behind them.

Day Thirty Nine

"Papa..."

"-cancel that meeting, they've had enough chances. Reschedule the one with-"

"Papa..."

"_Not now, Naruto! _No, no, just my son. Yes, so call-"

Naruto's head dropped forward and his golden hair seemed to droop as his father passed by the playpen again. Naruto was stuck inside of it, in his Papa's office, as the older man was stuck watching them for the day.

"Naru?"

Naruto turned as his best friend crawled over next to him. He smiled shakily at Sasuke, who wrapped his arms around him.

"Papa's busy," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke hugged him tighter.

"I'm not. Play with me."

Naruto grinned and turned to grab a building block.

"Ok!"

Day Forty

Naruto giggled as he raced through the house, arms spread apart. He made loud engine noises in between his giggles as he continued through the living room.

"Neeerrrrrrrrowwww!" he cried. "I'm an airplane!"

"Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto grinned at his daddy who raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto raced towards him eagerly.

"I'm an airplane, Daddy!" he chirped. Minato smiled indulgently at him before picking him up easily.

"Oh really?" he asked with a smile as he set the squealing Naruto on his shoulders before crossing to the door outside. "Is that better?"

"Yay!" Naruto spread his arms again as Minato began to carefully make his way around the yard. "Neeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooowww!"

Day Forty One

"One... two... fou- no, three...four..."

"Gaara?"

The little redhead blinked up at his best friend who smiled at him and stroked his hair softly.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked as he sat down next to Gaara and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Counting," Gaara mumbled. "I'm not very good at it."

"I'll help," Neji offered. Gaara nodded eagerly – Neji was very smart. Neji reached down and gripped his chin, tilting it up. He pressed a soft kiss to Gaara's lips and smiled.

"One," he whispered before kissing him again. "Two." Another kiss. "Three."

Gaara turned his face away, burying it in Neji's top. Neji hugged him close with a soft giggle, and then Gaara tilted his head up again. He pushed his lips clumsily to Neji's.

"One..."

Day Forty Two

"Come on, Sasuke, you can read this," Itachi jiggled his little brother slightly. Sasuke pouted, glaring up at Itachi from his seat on his older brother's lap. "It's easy. Come on."

"No!" Sasuke looked away and Itachi sighed softly. "No!"

"Sasuke, please," Itachi said as he held the book up higher. "Like this: I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam I Am."

"No!" Sasuke shouted the word this time. "Don't wanna!"

"Why not?" Itachi growled as he snapped the book shut. Sasuke glared up at him.

"Want 'Tachi to!" he said stubbornly. "Like it when 'Tachi reads to me."

Itachi paused for a moment before he buried his face in his younger brother's hair, his arms curling tight around him.

"Hn."

Day Forty Three

Shikamaru received lots of hugs. His mother always hugged him, even though he thought it was troublesome. His father gave him the occasional hug, quick and manly. Naruto hugged him, although the other boy was a lot shorter than him.

But Shikamaru's most favourite hugs came from his best friend.

Chouji gave the best hugs. He wrapped Shikamaru up in his arms tight, holding him gently, yet firmly, against a warm, soft chest. It was not lumpy, like Shikamaru's mother's. It was not hard and uncomfortable, like his father's. It was perfect, soft and warm.

Chouji gave the best hugs.

Day Forty Four

Minato smiled softly as a bright blond head, so like his own, peeked over the end of the kitchen counter. Blue eyes made an appearance and as soon as they saw Minato watching, the head vanished back down.

This was repeated several times.

"Ok, Naruto," Minato sighed as he finished scraping the cake batter into the tin. "You can lick the bowl now."

In seconds his son was by his side, a bright grin on his face and his arms out stretched.

"Thank you, Daddy!" he chirped as he his father passed him the bowl and scraper.

Minato just smiled.

Day Forty Five

Sasuke scowled as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself. He stomped his foot irritably as he watched his best friend tromp about in the snow.

"Naruto," he called. "Let's go inside."

Naruto bounced over to Sasuke and shook his head.

"I like the snow!" he chirped. Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"I don't," he muttered. "It's too cold."

"I like it," Naruto repeated in a softer voice as he reached out to poke Sasuke's cheek. "Because it's the same colour as your skin!"

Sasuke blushed heavily and took Naruto's gloved hand. Naruto squeezed his before dragging him towards the snow.

Sasuke went willingly.

Day Forty Six

Itachi watched his brother with a small frown on his face. Sasuke was playing with a ball, but his heart was clearly not in it. He bounced it pathetically, a sigh escaping his lips every now and then.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked at last, coming to sit beside Sasuke. Sasuke gazed up at him with hero-worship in his eyes, making Itachi smile softly. He loved his little brother.

"Itachi," Sasuke mumbled. "Am I... a mistake?"

Itachi frowned, wrapping an arm around his little brother and drawing him onto his lap.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sasuke snuggled against his brother, head pressed to his chest.

"Cousin Obito says that Mother and Father only wanted one child," Sasuke whispered. "And that they never meant to have me. He says I'm a mistake."

Itachi saw red. His eyes flashed and he clutched Sasuke hard, ignoring the boy's squeak of surprise.

"No, Sasuke," Itachi's voice was icy. "You are _not _a mistake. You are a gift. A wonderful gift. And I will be having words with cousin Obito."

Sasuke smiled and hugged his brother back. His brother would never lie to him.

Day Forty Seven

He was staring again.

Itachi scowled as he brought his book up to cover his face, hiding behind it. He could still feel the eyes on him though. He lowered his book again and glared at his best friend, who grinned in return.

"What?" Itachi demanded at last. "Why are you staring at me?"

Kisame's grin grew. "Because you're pretty."

Itachi scowled and set his book aside. Kisame scooted closer to him, reaching in to cup his face.

"I like looking at you," he said simply. "Because you're really pretty."

Itachi scowled before jerking his head back and smacking Kisame over the head.

"Don't call me pretty. I'm a boy."

Day Forty Eight

"Alright, class!" Iruka-sensei smiled at all his students. "Who can tell me why it's important to follow the rules?"

Naruto bounced up and down eagerly in his seat, hand waving back and forth. He knew this one. He did! He never knew the answers to these questions, but he knew the answer to this one! And today was a very good day to know the answer – his parents and everyone else's parents were there for Parent's Day!

"Yes, Naruto," Iruka-sensei said with a smile. Naruto stood from his little desk and looked at Iruka-sensei seriously.

"Because if I do, Daddy will give me candy!"

The other parents laughed while Iruka-sensei stared at Naruto. Naruto looked over at his fathers. Minato was rubbing the back of his head, a sheepish smile on his face while Kyuubi simply had his face buried in one hand.

Naruto smiled at them. He hoped they were proud.

Day Forty Nine

Gaara's eyes travelled all over his best friend's face. Neji shuffled slightly, his eyes opening as if he felt Gaara's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Neji whispered, scooting closer to Gaara on their shared mat. His head edged along the large pillow they were sharing. "Gaara?"

"Can't sleep," Gaara whispered back. He could never sleep very well, especially at nap time, at school.

Neji reached out and drew Gaara towards him, holding him tight. He moved until he was on his back, Gaara propped up on his chest.

"There," he murmured as he hugged his friend. "Now go to sleep, Gaara."

Gaara slept.

Day Fifty

Itachi watched as his friend finished putting the finishing touches on his cardboard crown. Kisame set it on his head proudly, holding his chin high.

"Look!" he grasped Itachi's arm. "I'm a King!"

"Hn," Itachi nodded, and Kisame grinned wider.

"I'll be the King," he decided. "And I'll rule over this whole Kingdom." A broad sweep of his arms indicated Itachi's room. "Ok?"

"And what am I?" Itachi asked as he set his book aside to give his friend his full attention.

"You'll be my Queen of course."

"Hn!"

Itachi smacked Kisame over the head, nostrils flaring in annoyance.

"I'm a boy!"


	3. Days 51 to 75

Day Fifty One

"It's p'etty," Naruto said as he ran his fingers down the sky blue ribbon Sasuke was holding. "'eally p'etty."

"It's a ribbon," Kiba scoffed. "Girly."

"Shut up," Sasuke muttered to him. He stretched out the blue ribbon and wrapped it around Naruto's neck with a soft smile. "It matches your eyes."

Naruto grinned and threw himself into Sasuke's arms, hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto cried. Sasuke ran his hands down his friend's back, liking that the ribbon looked just a bit like a collar. Naruto was his after all.

The ribbon was just his own sign of ownership.

Day Fifty Two

"Ok, thank you Kiba," Iruka said as Kiba led his dog back to his desk. "Naruto, you're up next!"

Naruto grabbed his box and hurried to the front of the class. It was Pet Day, and all his friends were bringing in their dogs and cats. Naruto didn't have a dog.

"I have th'ee pets," Naruto announced as he carefully opened the box. "Gamakichi and Gamatatsu are at home, coz Daddy says they're too young. But I bought in Gamabunta. He's my favou'ite."

Naruto reached in and drew out his pet toad, the heavy amphibian letting out a large gulp.

"Ewwwww!"

Almost as one, the girls of the class shrieked, clutching their rabbits and cats tight. The boys all laughed at Naruto, who frowned at his pet. What was wrong with his toad?

"I think it's cool."

Naruto grinned at Gaara who looked at Gamabunta, who looked back.

"Thank you!"

Day Fifty Three

"Be careful," Kakashi warned as he led Iruka into his house. "My dogs are vicious, trained killers. They're wild attack dogs. They are trained to-"

Kakashi shut up immediately as his eight dogs threw themselves onto Iruka, licking him eagerly and wagging their tails. Kakashi huffed as he watched Iruka wrap his arms around the huge Bull's neck, while Urushi, Shiba and Bisuke crowded around him. Uhei and Guruko hung back, yipping softly for attention. As Iruka scratched and patted each dog obediently, Kakashi glared down at his feet as his first and favourite dog padded over for attention.

He picked Pakkun up and hugged him slightly, ignoring the dog's warning yip. He was jealous of his dogs getting all of Iruka's attention, but he understood.

You couldn't help but love Iruka.

Day Fifty Four

"Naruto!"

The little golden boy flinched and ducked his head as his father caught him hiding his peas and carrots under his napkins again. Minato glared at his son until Naruto looked up.

"Eat your vegetables!" Minato ordered. Naruto scowled and poked at the food hesitantly. Minato refused to look away, and Naruto obediently scooped up a forkful and stuffed them in his mouth. "They'll make you big and strong."

Naruto frowned. How does that work?

"Good boy," Minato said with a nod, turning back to his own food. Naruto scowled again and chewed quickly before opening his mouth at his father.

"Naaaaah!"

"Naruto! Stop that! That's disgusting!"

Day Fifty Five

"Oh you all look so cute!"

Naruto scowled as his father pinched his cheeks before adjusting the pair of fox ears on top of his head. Next to him, Sasuke snickered as he ran a hand over his own puppy costume before hugging Naruto tight.

"He always looks cute," he said, peering up at Minato. Minato fiddled with his own matching fox ears and beamed at Sasuke.

"Yes he does!" he agreed. "My perfect little Naru!"

"Daddy!" Naruto shrieked as he squirmed in Sasuke's arms. "Stop it!"

"Hn."

Minato smiled at Itachi who stomped over, dressed in normal clothing.

"What are you, Itachi?" he asked kindly. The older Uchiha gazed up at him blankly.

"A serial killer."

"But you have no costume."

"Yes I do. Serial killer's look like everyone else."

Day Fifty Six

"Hn!"

Kisame dodged a head-swipe from Itachi, grinning widely. Itachi always hit him whenever he was annoyed at him.

"Come here!" Kisame grabbed Itachi's arm and tugged him forward into his arms. He held his best friend against his chest, stroking his hair softly.

"Let me up," Itachi mumbled into his chest. Kisame grinned again.

"No," he said firmly. "You express your love for me by hitting me. This is how I express my love for you."

"Hn!" Itachi glared at Kisame before slumping against him again. He allowed Kisame to play with his hair a moment longer before he sat up and punched Kisame in the shoulder, hard. Kisame laughed and pulled him close once more.

"The harder you punch me the more you love me."

Day Fifty Seven

Sasuke hated the seaside. The sand was gross and got everywhere. The water tasted gross and he got yelled at when he drank it. Everything smelt like salt. He hated it. It was icky. It was gross. Why did he agree to come here?

"Sasuke!"

The scowl on Sasuke's face vanished as his best friend rushed up to him, gripping his arm.

"Sasuke, I found a shell!" Naruto said excitedly. "Look!"

Sasuke obediently looked at the little shell in Naruto's hand and smiled at his friend. Naruto hugged him briefly before rushing off to find more.

That's why Sasuke came.

Day Fifty Eight

Neji was sulking. Hyuuga's never sulked, but Neji was. Because his stupid cousin Sasuke had refused to let him in his cool fort. The only person he had let in was his stupid best friend Naruto.

Neji had run home and built his own fort, with no help at all. It was so much cooler than Sasuke's – he had made it so that if he crawled up onto his bed it was like a balcony! And Neji wouldn't let _anyone _inside his fort – not like Sasuke.

"Neji! Gaara's here!"

Neji crawled onto his 'balcony' and peeked out eagerly. Gaara shifted into the room nervously, eyeing the large fort.

"Gaara!" he cried, beckoning to his friend. "Come in!"

Neji wouldn't let anyone in his fort.

But Gaara wasn't just anyone.

Day Fifty Nine

"Hn!"

Kisame easily caught the pillow thrown at his head by his best friend. He tucked it behind his back, against the wall, and stretched his legs further out across Itachi's bed.

Itachi watched him emotionlessly.

Kisame knew what he wanted, but ignored him. He wanted Itachi to ask for it.

"Give it back."

Kisame grinned at Itachi before shaking his head.

"No," he replied. "Come get it."

Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously and he reached for the pillow, but Kisame leaned heavily on it, preventing him from being able to grab it.

"Give it back," Itachi repeated. Kisame reached out and grabbed Itachi's outstretched hand and tugged him forward. He pulled Itachi against his head and hugged him tight.

"I'll be your pillow."

Day Sixty

"No."

Itachi didn't sigh, as he is an Uchiha. Uchiha's do not sigh. Of course, Uchiha's do not refuse to get their flu shots either.

"Come on, Sasuke," Itachi said as he picked his brother up and set him on the doctor's bed. "Just one shot and you're done, ok?"

"No."

"Sasuke," Itachi was on the verge of being annoyed. And it took a lot to get him annoyed. "Just one shot."

The stubborn five year old glared at his older brother before he crossed his arms and ignored him. Itachi had tried everything – begging (as much as an Uchiha would) threatening, reasoning and bribery. Nothing worked.

Itachi tried a last ditch effort.

"You know, if Naruto knows you get this shot he'll be very impressed," Itachi said absently. Sasuke perked up, eyes wide at the mention of his best friend. "He'll coo over your hurt, and kiss it better."

"He will?" Sasuke whispered. Itachi nodded. "Hn!"

Sasuke thrust his arm out towards the doctor.

Day Sixty One

"-and then I said to Kiba, let's go be airplane's, and we ran like this: Wheeeee!"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched as Naruto ran past him, arms outstretched.

"And then we were motorbikes! Brum! Brum! Brum!"

Sasuke loved his best friend, he really did. But God, the hyper idiot could be _loud _sometimes.

"So I wanted to be a car next, but then Kiba said he wanted to be a-"

"Naruto!"

Sasuke caught Naruto as he ran past and pulled him down into his lap. He curled his arms around Naruto and held him tight. Naruto paused in his rambling before he leant against Sasuke with a deep, content sigh. Sasuke nodded in approval.

Yes, his idiot was loud sometimes. But Sasuke loved him all the same.

Day Sixty Two

Sasuke stared as Naruto burst into his room, crying frantically. He leapt off the bed and wrapped his arms around his best friend and held him close.

"Naruto," he whispered into blond hair as the little blond howled into his top. "What's wrong?"

"N-Neji!" Naruto hiccupped. "N-Neji sa-said th-th- that you aren't my b-b-best friend!"

"What?" Sasuke snarled, hugging Naruto painfully tight. "Don't listen to a word he says! You are my very best friend. Don't let anyone – Neji, Gaara, Kiba – tell you different!"

"L-Love you, Sasuke," Naruto sobbed into his top. Sasuke dragged Naruto to his bed and sat them both down, curling around his friend like ivy.

"I love you too, Naruto."

Day Sixty Three

Neji understood Gaara.

He understood his friend was not prone to emotional displays. He wouldn't initiate a hug, only return one that Neji began. He would not ask for Neji to hold his hand, but he would clutch to the other boy once they were.

Neji understood Gaara.

Which was why he was stumped when he came to Kindergarten and Gaara threw himself into Neji's arm, clutching him tight as he sobbed softly into his chest.

"Gaara?" he whispered. He looked around to see Naruto bouncing over, a pouting Sasuke following him. "What did you do?"

"He's been upset all morning," Sasuke grumbled. "Dobe, I wanna play in the sand pit."

"But Gaara," Naruto bit his lip and eyed the redhead. Neji clutched Gaara tight.

"Go play," he said as he stroked red hair. "_I'll _take care of Gaara."

As the two left, Neji lifted Gaara's chin and peered into watery green eyes.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Gaara sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Bad dream," he mumbled. "You gots hurt. I was scared."

Neji clutched Gaara tight, whispering nonsense into his hair. He did repeat one thing over and over again, hoping it would reassure the little redhead.

"I'll never leave you, Gaara. Even if I'm hurt."

Day Sixty Four

Naruto grinned as he raced into kindergarten. His Daddy let him pick out a new bag yesterday, and he couldn't wait to show everyone! He was running a bit late though – Gamabunta had escaped that morning and it had taken him, Daddy and even Papa a long time to find him – hiding in the shower.

"Naruto!" Iruka patted his head as he ran into the room. "You're late! We were a little wor-"

Iruka cut himself off, staring at Naruto's new bag. Naruto beamed proudly as the other children began to whisper and giggle to themselves.

"Nice bag!" Kiba laughed. A couple of other children joined in, and Naruto frowned. Why were they laughing at him?

"Um, Naruto," Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Isn't that bag a bit big for you?"

A bit was an understatement. The bag was almost as big as Naruto himself. It reached half-way up his head at the back, and fell just past his thighs on the bottom.

"Hn!" Sasuke hurried over to his best friend, who was clearly getting upset. He wrapped an arm awkwardly around Naruto's shoulder, hugging the short boy.

"I like it, dobe," he whispered into Naruto's ear.

Naruto's smile was blinding.

Day Sixty Five

Gaara was very stubborn. He always had been. His sister had told him to take a coat that morning, but he had refused, saying he was not cold.

And he wasn't cold.

He was _freezing._

His hands shivered as he shoved them under his legs to try and keep them warm. He was fully shaking with the force of his shivers, but he wouldn't say anything.

Luckily, Neji didn't need him to say anything.

The other boy sat next to him and pulled the younger boy into his lap. Gaara squeaked in protest, but Neji ignored him. He undid his own coat and then redid it up with Gaara inside – luckily Gaara was so small, and Neji's coat was big.

Gaara snuggled up to his friend, happy to be warm.

Neji didn't need him to say anything.

Day Sixty Six

"Itachi? Where are you! Itachi?"

Kisame was worried. He had been walking around a shop with Itachi and his mother, and Mikoto had said they could go look at the toy shop if they promised to stick together.

Now Kisame had no idea where Itachi was.

The shop was _big. _It had all sorts of toys, from video games, dolls, action figures, outside toys, bikes and even cubby houses.

"Itachi?" Kisame called. He was getting _very _worried. Itachi wasn't all there in the head – he was very smart, and often detached himself from the world around him. He could walk around for hours in his own little bubble and not notice a thing that was going on around him.

"Are you alright?"

Kisame looked up and realized he was right at the check-out. A kind looking woman was leaning over the counter, looking at him with concern.

"I've lost my friend!" Kisame said. "His name's Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"Hm," the woman smiled at him before crossing to a phone. "One second." She picked the phone up and pressed a few buttons. "Itachi Uchiha, could you please make your way to the check out. Itachi Uchiha, to the check out please."

Her voice echoed all around the store, and in minutes Kisame spotted Itachi toddling out from behind the bikes, a rather dazed look on his face.

"Thank you!" he cried to the lady before running over to his friend. He hugged Itachi tight, squeezing him. "Itachi! I was so worried."

"Hn," Itachi patted his back before pulling away and taking his hand. He blinked up at Kisame before smiling softly. "Thank you." 

"For what?" Kisame asked, bewildered. Itachi's small smile grew.

"Worrying about me."

Day Sixty Seven

"Well done, Sasuke," Iruka beamed as he stuck the little gold star onto Sasuke's chest. "Another gold star!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stomped back to his seat. He sat down next to his best friend, who gazed up at him with wide, envious eyes.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto set his hands on top of the table and leant his head against them. "What's it like to get a gold star?"

Poor Naruto. He wasn't the brightest boy in the class, and had never gotten a gold star. Sasuke had _heaps. _He had a whole book covered in them.

Naruto was watching him with such pitiful, curious eyes that Sasuke couldn't help but peel the star off his chest and stick it to Naruto's before leaning in to press a kiss to his friend's cheek.

"Well done, Naruto," he murmured as his friend turned scarlet. "How does it feel?"

Naruto grinned and threw his arms around Sasuke's neck with a giggle.

"Wonderful, Sasuke!"

Day Sixty Eight

Gaara scowled down at the food on his plate, annoyed with the selection. He hated it when Temari cooked. She always made lots of vegetables, and Gaara hated vegetables.

"Gaara, eat up," Temari encouraged. "They're good for you."

Gaara glared at her, something he was very good at. Temari flinched before her resolve seemed to harden.

"No! You will eat those!" she ordered. "Do not pull that face at me, Gaara!"

Gaara scowled and shoved a mouthful of vegetables in his mouth. He pulled a face at the taste before stuffing more in until his cheeks bulged. Temari nodded approvingly.

That was, until Gaara reached across and grabbed her plate and spat his chewed up vegetable straight back out on to it.

"Eat you' vege'ables, Tema'i."

Day Sixty Nine

Sasuke was having so much fun!

His big brother had made him a crown, and he wore it to kindergarten! He was gonna be the prince for the day. Mr. Iruka made him a big throne out of pillows, and he sat atop it, watching over the other kids in his 'kingdom.'

Whenever they ran past him, they all stopped to bow. Sasuke liked that.

His eyes lit up as he saw his best friend hurry over. Naruto looked a little awkward on his short legs, as though he wasn't used to them, but he made it to Sasuke soon enough. He grinned at Sasuke before bowing like the other kids.

Sasuke slid off his throne and hurried to Naruto. He wrapped his arms around his friend tight, and Naruto looked up, confused. Sasuke met his eyes fiercely.

"You don't ever have to bow to me, dobe."

Day Seventy

Naruto giggled as he pet his newest friend. He had found him in the kitchen, looking for food, and had given him some grapes from the fruit bowl. As his friend ate, Naruto petted him.

"So, Mr. Mouse," he cooed at the little brown mouse. "Do you like your food? It's yummy, isn't it? Daddy always gives me them! I like them! Do you like them, Mr. Mouse?"

The mouse squeaked and looked for another grape. Naruto handed one over with another giggle.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see his Daddy in the doorway, staring at him with a funny expression on his face – like the time he caught Naruto playing in the mud.

"Get away from that mouse!"

Day Seventy One

Neji rarely smiled. He smirked, he chuckled evilly, he scowled and – occasionally – he pouted. But he never smiled. Smiling was something plebeian people did – like Naruto and Kiba. They both grinned a lot, especially around the Uchiha brothers.

But Neji wasn't like them. He didn't smile, because he didn't see a point to it. Why would he let people know he's happy. He preferred to leave them guessing.

"Neji!"

A wide smile bloomed across his face and Neji turned to face the little red head running towards him. He hurried to meet him and wrapped his arms tight around his best friend.

"Gaara," he murmured, his smile still ridiculously large. "Hi!"

"Hey, Neji," Gaara smiled softly at him. "You're smiling."

"Only for you."

Day Seventy Two

Naruto sung softly as he skipped down the street. His Daddy said he could play outside, so long as he was careful and stayed off the road.

Naruto stopped as he spotted a flash of yellow. He hurried towards it and stared at the huge yellow sunflowers. He reached up to touch one cautiously.

"Hey! Get away from there!"

Naruto flinched as he looked up at the little old lady sitting on the door step. She waved her cane at him with a frown.

"Stay away from my flowers!"

Naruto hurried away from her and her loud voice. He rushed home, holding back tears. He just wanted to look at the pretty yellow flowers.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up to see his Daddy waving at him from out the front of his house. Naruto hurried to him, hugging his legs tight.

"Hey, Naru, come on," Minato cooed as he picked Naruto up and set him on his hip. "Sasuke's here! And he's got you a present!"

Naruto chirped, clapping his hands eagerly. He loved his best friend so much, and he got him a present!

As soon as Naruto was set down before his friend he rushed to him side and hugged him tight.

"Sasuke!" he cried. "You got me a present!"

"Hn," Sasuke buried his face in Naruto's hair before pointing to a pot plant Naruto had missed before. Inside was a simple stalk. "It's gonna be a sunflower, dobe."

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto gazed up at him with wide eyes before he grinned impossibly wide. "I love you so much!"

Sasuke's blush was the same colour as the tomatoes he loved.

Day Seventy Three

Naruto's mouth was set in a mulish line as he gazed stubbornly down at his best friend. Itachi ignored the blue gaze on him and calmly turned a page of the book sitting on his lap.

"No, Naruto."

"But, Itachi-"

"_No._"

Itachi looked up in time to see Naruto's chin quiver and his hands, curled into little fists, begin to shake. He closed his eyes briefly and silently prayed that Naruto wouldn't cry.

His prayers went unanswered.

Tears rolled down Naruto's chubby face and Itachi groaned softy, setting his book aside. He hated it when Naruto cried. He opened his eyes wide and with a beautiful grin Naruto was scrambling into his lap.

Itachi's arms clamped around his friend and he picked up the book Naruto handed him, opening it to the first page.

"In the light of the moon a little egg lay on a leaf..."

Day Seventy Four

Minato sighed as he stomped into the kitchen, picking up a pen and crossing to the list on the fridge. Kyuubi watched as he scrawled something on the long list of paper before leaving the room.

Curious, Kyuubi rose from the breakfast bar and crossed to the fridge. On the list of 'Forbidden Books/Movies/Songs/Other' a new title was added.

_Bambi._

Kyuubi looked up as Minato returned to the room, wailing child on one hip. He snickered slightly and realized that they must have been up to the part where Bambi's mother was shot.

Minato shot Kyuubi a glare and set their overly emotional son on the counter, and tried to stem his tears with a tissue.

"Come on, little man," Minato cooed. He spotted Kyuubi's plate that sat beside his book. "Cheer up?"

"Nooooo!" Naruto sobbed loudly. Minato glared at Kyuubi when he could not repress another snicker.

"Tell ya what, how about you have Papa's last cookie?"

Kyuubi wasn't laughing anymore.

Day Seventy Five

Minato smiled softly as he pushed open the door to the living room. The credits for _Dumbo _were still playing, but no one was moving to switch the DVD player off. As Minato got closer to the couch, he saw why.

Kyuubi was fast asleep, his head propped up on a bunch of pillows, a blanket covering his entire body from mid-chest to the bottoms of his feet. Curled up on his chest under the blanket, snoring as softly as his father, was Naruto.

Minato's smile grew as he saw Naruto's hand tighten its grip on Kyuubi's top and he ran a hand gently through soft blond hair. Naruto shifted slightly and his mouth slid open. Soon, a thin trail of drool was leaking out onto Kyuubi's top.

Minato snickered at his husband's misfortune, until he saw that Kyuubi's mouth was also open, and he was drooling all over the pillows.


	4. Days 76 to 100

Day Seventy Six

Kyuubi shook his head as he watched Minato bounce all over the doctor's office. The woman on the chair – their surrogate whose name Kyuubi couldn't remember for the life of him – shook her head at Minato's eagerness.

"Ok," the doctor smiled at them before gesturing to the screen. "As you can see, there's your baby! And, it's a boy!"

"A boy!" Minato shrieked, throwing himself into Kyuubi's arms. With a soft _oof_ Kyuubi caught him, scowling down at his blond head. "Ya hear that Kyuu?"

"And," the doctor continued. "He's perfectly healthy. No mutations or anything."

"Not even any cool ones?" Minato asked, tilting his head to the side. "Like, ya know, webbed feet or something? Think how awesome he would be at swimming!"

"Minato! We're not having a son with webbed feet!"

"I know, I know, I'm just saying it would be cool, that's all!"

Day Seventy Seven

Kyuubi scowled as he hunched over his marbles in his corner of the playground. The other kids were all trading theirs, but wouldn't talk to Kyuubi once they realized he didn't want to trade with them.

Marbles never used to be about trading. It was all about the game! Kyuubi loved playing the game, but no one played it anymore. They just wanted to swap marbles. Idiots.

"Hey, watcha got?"

Kyuubi's head shot up and he glared at whoever dared to interrupt him. He froze, staring at bright blue eyes and sunshine blond hair. Beautiful.

"Marbles," Kyuubi managed to grunt. Another bright smile answered him.

"I have some too!" the boy chirped as he sat cross-legged beside Kyuubi. "My name's Minato! Wanna play?"

Kyuubi smiled widely as he brought his own marbles out. Maybe they weren't all idiots.

Day Seventy Eight

Fugaku Uchiha was the most prim and proper person Minato had ever met. His hair was always perfect, his clothes were never wrinkled, and his responses were always polite.

Which was why Minato loved to see him like this.

Fugaku's little coat was tossed aside, his stiff, uncomfortable top was wrinkles and creased. His hair was messy from Minato constantly running his hands through it, and whenever he began to wake, he would growl and mutter, rather rudely, actually.

Minato loved it.

"Hey, Fu?" he cooed to his sleeping friend. "Fu?"

"Mmm... gee...way..."

"No, Fu," Minato said as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his friend's forehead. "I wan' you ta know, tha' I love you."

"Love... you... too... mmm..."

Minato chuckled as his friend fell back asleep. He rested back against the pillows behind him and closed his own eyes, ready for his own nap.

Day Seventy Nine

The plate dropped clean out of Minato's hands and would have shattered if Kyuubi wasn't fast like a ninja. He moved in, catching it at the last second. He looked over his shoulder to see what had caused his husband to almost drop the plate and froze himself.

Their son, their precious ball of sweet sunshine, Naruto, was standing over his friend Kiba, a frown on his face and his batman costume on. He held in his hand a cookie, which the boys were clearly fighting over.

"Naruto," Kyuubi called. "Share your cookie."

"No!" Naruto said stubbornly. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. "I don't wanna!"

"Naruto!" Minato scolded. "Be a good friend and share!"

"I'm nowt Na'uto!" their son shouted. "I'm tha Goddamn Batman!"

Kyuubi closed his eyes and sighed. He had told Minato that Naruto was too young for comic books.

Day Eighty

Kyuubi couldn't find his glasses.

He put them down somewhere while working and now they were gone. Kyuubi didn't want to point fingers, but he suspected a certain blond haired five year old had something to do with this.

He heard laughter from down the hall and made his way towards it. He peeked into the sitting room and scowled as he saw Minato laughing loudly while watching their son prance around the room, Kyuubi's glasses balanced on his upturned nose as he held his head high.

"I'm Papa!" he chirped. "Blah, blah, blah! Do this! Do that! You can' haf ramen!"

"Oh, that's spot on," Minato giggled as he scooped Naruto up and hugged him tight. "Perfect."

"Hmm."

Both blonds shot their heads up and looked sheepishly at him. Kyuubi shook his head as he stalked into the room, snatched his glasses off his son and stalked back out. As the door shut behind him he heard more laughter.

He loved them, but sometimes they were morons.

Day Eighty One

Minato whistled as he picked up another of Naruto's little overalls. He was about to put them into the washing machine when he paused, noticing more grass stains on the knees of these ones.

"Naruto!" Minato called as he put them in the machine. He made his way through the house looking for his son. "Naruto where are you?"

He crossed to the kitchen window and looked outside, blinking as he spotted his son's bright head.

Naruto was kneeling on the grass beside his cat.

Eating grass. Just like his cat.

"Naruto!" Minato hurried outside, picking his son up. "What are you doing?"

"Eating!" Naruto chirped. "Grass taste funny!"

"Stop eating grass!"

"But Daddy…"

Day Eighty Two

Itachi closed his book, pleased with his day's reading. He stretched his arms above his head, before hopping down off his chair, grabbing his book and leaving the room. He peek his head into Sasuke's room and frowned. He baby brother wasn't there.

Itachi searched the whole house, but was unable to find either his little brother or his daddy. He stuck his head outside, scanning the yard. It was perfectly laid out, the only thing marring it being the hammock that Fugaku's best friend bought him, much to the displeasure of all three Uchiha – Uchiha do not lounge in hammocks.

Itachi crossed to the hammock, starring at his father who was sprawled out on it, snoring softly. On his chest, curled up and as fast asleep as Fugaku, was Sasuke.

Itachi smiled before opening his book and settling down next to the hammock to read.

Day Eighty Three

Kyuubi sighed tiredly as he opened the door to his home, kicking his shoes off and dropping his briefcase. He was tired. He had spent the whole day at work, coming home very late. Such a shame, too – he was looking forward to trick or treating with his son and husband.

But it was too late now. They'd both be asleep.

"_Papa!_"

Kyuubi reached down and caught the little bundle that came hurtling towards him. He brought his son up to his hip, staring at the boy who was dressed as a little fox.

"Papa! Papa! I had so much fun! First we went to see the old lady down the street and she tried to give me prunes, til Daddy yelled at her and she threw an apple at him! Then we went and saw-"

Kyuubi nodded absently as he saw his tired husband stagger into the hallway.

"How much candy did he eat?" Kyuubi asked over Naruto's voice. Minato had the decency to blush. 

"I didn't think it would affect him this much…"

Day Eighty Four

Zabuza stared down at the little boy crying into his broken flowers. The stems were snapped, the petals crushed and the arrangement scattered. The boy, an extremely girly figure with long brown hair and doe-like eyes touched them with gentle, trembling fingers.

"Who did this?"

Haku looked up at his best friend, tears making their way down his cheeks. He wiped them away hastily, but Zabuza had already seen them.

"D-Doesn't matter," he mumbled. "S'ok."

"No it's not," Zabuza snarled as he hugged Haku roughly. "Tell me."

"The usual people," Haku whispered as Zabuza clutched him. "S'ok though. I can get more."

"But you shouldn't have to. I should watch you better, take better care of you."

Haku smiled the sweetest smile Zabuza had ever seen.

"You already take great care of me."

Day Eighty Five

Neji scowled as Naruto tried to take his juice box again. He glared at the little blond who whined at him, but Neji ignored him. He liked his juice. He wasn't going to share.

"Neji,"

Neji turned to look at the boy sitting on his other side. Bright green eyes gazed back at him as they held out a cookie.

"I'm thirs'y, but all I haf is my cookie," Gaara whispered. "Can I t'ade for your juice?"

Neji knew how much Gaara loved his cookies. He loved them more than anything.

"No," Neji said, ignoring how Gaara's hopeful look was replaced with a sorrowful one. "You can have it anyway. I know you love cookies."

Neji handed it over to Gaara who smiled and snuggled into his side.

"Thank you," he whispered as he took it. "We can share! Both the juice and the cookie. I love you more than cookies."

Neji smiled brilliantly. Maybe Gaara didn't love cookies more than anything.

Day Eighty Six

Naruto smiled as he dug into his bacon, munching on it happily. He loved bacon. It was yummy, and delicious and really, really tasty!

"Yummy?"

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and nodded. Sasuke hugged Naruto with one arm and smiled.

"Yummy!" Naruto agreed. "I like bacon."

"Bacon?" Sasuke's mean big brother looked up from his own plate. "You know that bacon comes from a pig, yes? Like Babe. You're eating Babe."

Naruto's fork fell to the plate with a clatter and he looked over Sasuke. Sasuke was glaring at his brother, but not denying it.

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH!_"

Day Eighty Seven

Naruto giggled as he stumbled over the ground in his haste to reach the playground. He had a pretty blue balloon in his right hand that his daddy had bought him. It was pretty, just like Daddy's eyes.

Suddenly, a rock seemed to appear out of nowhere and Naruto shrieked as his hands flew out to protect his face.

The balloon slipped from his grip.

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he watched his balloon fly away. He sat back and sobbed, unable to stop the crystal tears from sliding down his face.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up and gasped as he saw his best friend staring down at him. Sasuke had a frown on his face as he watched Naruto cry. He crouched before the blond and grabbed his wrist. Before Naruto could blink Sasuke had tied on an orange balloon.

"The only colour they had left," Sasuke muttered with an annoyed scowl. "Not as good as blue."

"It's o'ange," Naruto whispered. He threw his arms around Sasuke's neck and hugged him tightly. "I love it! S'my favou'ite colour!"

"Hn."

"Thank you, Sasuke!"

Day Eighty Eight

Sasuke made sure his flower's petals were all in tact before he knocked on the door before him. He was hoping that Mr. Minato would be the one to open the door, and not-

The door swung open and Sasuke gulped as he looked up at Mr. Kyuubi.

"H-Hello, sir," Sasuke mumbled. Kyuubi frowned at him. "C-Can I see Na'uto please?"

"Naruto doesn't want to see anyone," Kyuubi said coolly. "He's too upset."

"Please?" Sasuke's chin trembled. "I haft a say sowwy…"

"Kyuubi!"

Mr. Minato appeared out of nowhere and smacked Kyuubi over his head before smiling at Sasuke.

"Naruto's up in his room," he said kindly as he tugged his husband away from the small child. "Ignore Kyuubi."

Sasuke made his way up the stairs, flower clutched carefully in his hand. He made his way into Naruto's room and frowned as he spotted his friend slumped over a plush fox.

"Na'uto?" Sasuke whispered as he crossed to his friend. "You ok?"

"Go 'way," Naruto mumbled. "Meanie."

"I'm sowwy," Sasuke sat beside his friend and handed him the flower. "Please don' be mad?"

Naruto took the flower with a sniffle before burying his face in Sasuke's chest.

"I lubb you, Sasuke," he whispered. "But not when you'we mean."

"I'm sowwy, Na'uto. I won't be mean again."

Day Eighty Nine

Minato scratched the back of his head as he gazed at the big kid before him. Kyuubi was a whole year older than him! He had long red hair and a mean attitude.

"What?" Kyuubi grunted as Minato continued to gaze up at him. "What are you lookin' at?"

"You haf pwetty eyes," Minato whispered as he looked up into ruby red irises. "Weal pwetty…"

Kyuubi frowned and stared back into impossibly blue eyes. _This _kid thought he had beautiful eyes? He had the most amazing shade of sapphire eyes he had ever seen.

"My name's Minato," the boy said with a sweet smile that crinkled those eyes. "Can I sit wif you?"

Mutely Kyuubi nodded and allowed the boy to hop up onto his bench. Minato took his hand with another smile and began to hum to himself as he swung his legs.

"I'm Kyuubi."

"Will you be my fwiend?"

"Only if you'll be mine."

Day Ninety

Fugaku had learnt to deal with lots of situations at a young age. He was an Uchiha, he could deal with anything.

However, his son forming an unhealthy attachment to a sparkly blanket was not something he had prepared for.

He watched as Itachi stuffed one end of the blanket into his mouth and gargled happily. The little three year old was rocking back and forth on the carpet, ignoring the mountain of toys around him in favour of the blanket.

After a moment of watching his little boy snuggle wih the thing, Fugaku sighed and shrugged his shoulders. Whatever made him happy, even if it was a bit weird.

"Fugaku!"

Fugaku turned to the door and smirked as he saw Minato grinning at him, covered head to toe in mud.

"I've finished in the garden!"

After all, who was Fugaku to criticise when he lived by that rule?

Day Ninety One

"H-He actually caught one…"

Minato stared down at Naruto who held the terrified pigeon up proudly. Naruto had become obsessed with the birds that nested in their trees, and had loudly proclaimed that he would catch one. Sure that he never would, Minato had laughed it off and patted Naruto on the head, sending him outside to play.

Now Naruto stood before him, bird in hands.

"Y-You got one," Minato stuttered. "How on _Earth _did you catch that?"

"See Daddy!" Naruto cried proudly. "I said I would!"

Footsteps drew to pairs of blue eyes to the kitchen door and Kyuubi paused as he stared down at his son and husband.

"Minato? What's going- Naruto! Where did you get that bird?"

"I caught it, Papa!"

"Don't touch it! It's probably diseased!"

"Ew…"

"Naruto! Don't let g- _Minato! _Why would you let him bring that inside?"

Day Ninety Two

Tsume smiled as she pushed open the door to her son's room. Naruto was here for a sleep over, and the little blond was the only child she had ever met with enough energy to rival Kiba's.

As it were, after running around after Akamaru all day, Tsume was pleased to see both boys were asleep; Kiba sprawled out on his back with Naruto lying across his stomach. Kiba shuffled in his sleep, muttered something and twitched a bit. Naruto shuffled as well, moving more towards Kiba. One hand came up to pet brown locks before it dropped back onto Kiba's chest.

Kiba settled back down.

Tsume smiled before slipping out of the room.

Dinner could wait.

Day Ninety Three

Fugaku never planned to have a big family. He had his two sons, but then an unexpected, yet wonderful turn of events brought him a new husband and two more children.

However, Fugaku was still not sure of how to deal with his step-children.

Sweet adorable Naruto had stolen a place in his heart, much like Minato had, and Fugaku found him a joy and love to be around, but it was the elder of the two, Kyuubi, that confused Fugaku.

"Kyuubi," Fugaku began as he looked down at the young boy. "Why is there blood on your hands?"

"I hit someone," Kyuubi answered honestly and seriously. "He said mean things about Daddy."

Fugaku blinked, biting down the rage that rose up at the thought of someone saying something bad about his husband. He picked the young boy up by the waist and sat him on top of the counter. He knew Minato would freak as soon as he heard about Kyuubi getting into a fight.

"Hn. So, you made him bleed?"

"Yes."

"Good boy."

Day Ninety Four

Kisame shuffled awkwardly as he watched all the other children talk to his best friend. He had known Itachi since before he could remember, and they were just starting school. Itachi was so pretty with his long black hair, pretty dark eyes and pale skin. Everyone wanted to be friends with him.

Kisame knew he wasn't pretty like Itachi. No one would want to be his friend. Not even Itachi anymore.

Kisame blinked as the other children began to move. Itachi pushed his way out of them irritably, stomping over to Kisame. He sat beside his friend, who stared at him in shock.

"What?" Itachi grumbled.

"You still wanna be my friend?" Kisame asked in wonder. Itachi glared at him in annoyance.

"Of course. You're the only moron I can tolerate."

Kisame hugged Itachi tight. He loved his best friend.

Day Ninety Five

Naruto squealed gleefully as he raced through the house. His big brother was home! Papa-Fu had taken him to see the teeth doctor for some reason, but now he was back!

Naruto threw himself into Kyuubi's arms with a squeal, hugging his big brother tight. Kyuubi picked him up and set him on one hip, smiling widely at him.

Naruto took one look at the new metal adorning Kyuubi's teeth and screamed.

"Papa!" he shrieked, squirming out of Kyuubi's arms. He threw himself at Fugaku's legs, clutching them tight. "Papa-Fu! Papa-Fu! Sca'y!"

Fugaku bit back a laugh and perched Naruto on his own hip as Kyuubi scowled at his brother. The older boy stomped off, clearly annoyed, while Naruto sobbed into Fugaku's shirt.

Day Ninety Six

Mikoto carefully balanced the tray of cookies and juice on one hip as she pushed open the door to her eldest son's room. Itachi had his best friend, Kisame, over for a visit. Mikoto liked Kisame, he was just what Itachi needed – someone more down to Earth, simple, and rough and tumble to match out Itachi's aloof, genius vibes.

"Ok, boys, I've got cookies!" she said as the door opened. She froze in the doorway, staring at the scene before her.

Itachi was reading calmly on the floor, large book open on his knees. Next to him, tied up in what appeared to be the sheets from Itachi's bed, Kisame looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Itachi! Untie Kisame at once!"

Day Ninety Seven

Minato watched with a sad sigh as Sasuke once again ignored Naruto. The boys were on the rug, along with Sasuke's cousin Neji, and Sasuke had no interest in playing with Naruto. Naruto watched sadly as the two boys played with a puzzle, his little red ball clasped firmly in two hands. Mikoto shifted awkwardly on her own chair as she watched her son shun Naruto.

The door banged open and Minato's head jerked up. Itachi, Mikoto's eldest, stomped into the room, eyes sweeping it. Once they rested on Naruto he crossed to the little boy, picked him up and propped him on one hip. With a slight glare at his little brother, Itachi stalked from the room again, Naruto gleefully clinging to his neck and chattering in his ear.

Minato smiled as the door closed behind them. It didn't matter that Sasuke didn't want to play with Naruto, because Itachi wouldn't let him anyway.

Day Ninety Eight

Naruto carefully put together his puzzle, ignoring the flurry of activity next to him. He pieced it together slowly, taking his time and making it fit together correctly.

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked at the boy who was sitting next to him. Rock Lee had a _huge _smile on his face as he gave Naruto the 'thumbs up.'

"I have finished my puzzle!" Lee declared. "I will choose a new one and finish it faster than I finished this one, or else I will run around the playground one hundred times!"

Naruto's eyes widened. He couldn't even count up to one hundred!

"It's ok, Lee," Naruto said, patting his friend on the arm. "We can just do the puzzle together."

"But Naruto! I must finish the puzzle-"

"Please, Lee?" Naruto asked. "If you do a puzzle with me I'll give you a hug as your reward."

"So this is like a challenge all in itself then?"

"Sure."

Lee grinned widely and gave Naruto the thumbs up again.

"Let us begin!"

Day Ninety Nine

Kisame snuffled in his sleep as he began to wake up. He blinked sleepily as he looked around, finally looking up into blank black eyes.

"Tachi?" he mumbled. "I fell asleep?"

"Mmhmm," Itachi Uchiha, Kisame's best friend, stroked his hair softly. "S'ok though."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"I can? Yay!"

"Hn. Can you move a bit first?"

"You don't want me to sleep on your lap?"

"Hn. I do. But my leg fell asleep an hour ago."

Kisame grinned at Itachi as he shifted slightly until only his head was in Itachi's lap. Usually Itachi would shove him off if he fell asleep. He must be in a good mood.

Kisame snuggled back down and began to drift off to the feeling of Itachi's hand in his hair.

Day One Hundred

Sasuke was nervous.

Usually Uchiha did not get nervous, but Sasuke had every right to be. He was gonna see Naruto for the first time in six months.

He became best friends with the boy before he could remember, but then his Daddy had to move to another city for a while, because of his job. Now, they were coming back at last, and Sasuke was nervous.

What if Naruto didn't remember him? What if Naruto had a new friend? What if Naruto was bored of him?

Sasuke clung to his daddy's hand as he was led off the big plane and into the arrivals area of the airport. He shuffled nervously, clinging tighter to his dad.

"Sas'ke!"

Sasuke's head jerked up in surprise as he saw a familiar figure break away from a tall blond man and a taller red-haired man. Naruto was exactly as he remembered – chubby cheeks with whiskers scratches, sunny blond hair and short stubby legs. Perfect.

Sasuke released his father's hand and met his friend halfway. Naruto threw himself into Sasuke's arms, and the slightly taller boy hugged him close. Naruto was babbling something in his ear, but Sasuke just hugged him tight.

"Missed you, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. Naruto stopped his babbling and grinned the smile that Sasuke had missed so much.

"I missed you too, Sas'ke," he whispered as he rose up on his tip-toes and kissed one pale cheek. "Please, don't leaf' me again!"

"I won't, dobe, I promise."


End file.
